


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！01

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 堂本师生的恋爱日常本来是准备很随意的短打一发完结果写着写着觉得还可以扩展想到就写单纯为了吃糖太不要脸了(^^ゞ





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！01

“好的，那么哪位同学能来回顾一下，我们第一节课讲过的，机器的组成是哪三部分？”

讲台上的帅哥老师终于调整好了PPT，抬起头之后，金边的眼镜框反射了清晨微弱的阳光，导致不论从教室的哪个方位看过去都会被晃到眼。

 

为什么周一一大早就要上专业课程？  
学校怎么想的？  
老师帅可以，但是他根本不笑啊。

 

 

教室里一片慵懒的气息，学生们大都有气无力的翻着书。看他们翻动书本的样子，也不是真的想去找到。  
堂本光一估摸着，这群小子一时半会儿怕是找不到之前在哪里讲过了。

 

 

这样的氛围里，他注意到第一排有一个小圆脸的男生抬着头，双眼炯炯有神的望着他。大概是由于在第一排的缘故，他那细长白皙的脖颈看起来有些费劲。

这么认真的学生，自己以前怎么没发现？

 

“第一排的这位同学，你知道吗？”

学生受到惊吓，一双大眼睛瞪着自己看，圆圆的，是个可爱的男孩子。

 

被点到的，处在惊诧状态的男孩叫堂本刚，是机械专业隔壁的隔壁的隔壁的隔壁的隔壁的……八杆子打不着的，学美术的艺传学生。

至于他这个一周只有六节课，并且节节课都在下午的人，为什么会在周一第一节课出现在堂本光一的课堂上，要从这学期的开学说起了。

 

 

堂本刚的发小高桥，背着自己交了女朋友。说好的谁先脱单谁是狗呢？

高桥：“汪！”

此人不仅如此这般不要脸，还得寸进尺的让自己帮他上课。

“你就帮帮我嘛，她这周末过生日”  
“USJ套票这周优惠”  
“有一个我俩特别想看的电影”  
“……”

 

 

 

一开始他是带着排斥心理的，那可是本大爷的周一好吗！本来他是看着其他专业的舍友艰难的爬起来，自己在被窝里微笑着和他们一一告别，再睡回笼觉的。

 

 

大概就是那次了吧，自己开始关注和喜欢这个老师和这节课。

 

 

虽然上课的时候很困，但十分钟的课间，同学们一如既往的清醒。聊八卦的声音中，突然插进了一个僵硬的男声。

“那个我也看到了——”

有点突然，有点卡壳——听起来像是鼓起很大勇气才张嘴的。

是那位一向不苟言笑的男老师，好像也姓堂本？  
噫，有点可爱啊。

同学们对于加入话题的老师也起了兴致，几个男生开始变得大胆起来，尝试着与他拉近距离。最后，对话在一片祥和的欢笑声和上课铃的催促下结束。

堂本刚一直脸朝下趴在桌上，听墙角。耳朵灵敏的捕捉到，这个老师的声音和语气超级对他的点。自己来替课这么多次，以前怎么没发现呢？再抬头看一眼老师的脸——天呐，超正的好吗！！！！

 

 

 

于是从那节课开始，堂本刚不仅开始认真听讲，还热衷于仔细的观察堂本光一。

 

 

老师的衣服只有素色的，唯一一次穿了一件卡其色的风衣，算是他的亮色了吧，别提多好看了。  
老师的近视度数好像挺高的。  
老师今天带了隐形，和框架不一样的性感。  
老师比我高一点点。  
老师的眼镜布会叠三下才装进眼镜盒里。  
老师的鼻梁真好看。  
老师好像是大小眼？可爱嘿嘿嘿。  
老师的手机信息提示音和我设置的一样。  
老师今天头上有呆毛。  
老师今天这件衣服好显身材！  
老师的水杯外边有漏出来的水。  
老师的车钥匙，法拉利！帅啊。

老师今天西装三件套，禁欲……想🌞……

…………

堂本刚完全可以出一本书了，就叫堂本光一观察日记。虽然买的人可能只有他一个。

 

 

 

从那之后，他上课一直都坐在第一排，只为了能听到堂本光一说话间偶尔的喘息，换气声和清嗓子的咳嗽。那样的声音，会让自己在夜里失眠的时候，湿的一塌糊涂。还有他手指敲击讲台的动作，金属制的讲台和指腹发出闷闷的击打声。他甚至幻想让那根手指来抚摸自己。

 

毒药，确认无疑。

 

堂本刚沦陷了。  
大学三年级，20岁，性取向男。  
对自己发小的专业课老师陷入了单方面的爱恋。

 

 

 

 

于是，这样的堂本刚，对突然被点这件事，十分以及非常的措手不及。

肾上腺素飚升，脸蛋已肉眼可见的速度变红。满脑子的天呐老师点我了，天呐我该怎么办，OMG！！！就是想不起来堂本光一提出的问题。

支支吾吾了半天，也没有给出答案。自己真的太没用了，这算是大好机会了吧，白白浪费。坐下之后，他的心脏还是以百米跑冲刺的速度狂跳。

 

 

学生回答不上问题，简直太正常不过了。大学嘛，多少人抱着60分的心态，都是考前才复习的。堂本光一并没有在意。

只是临近下课时，他才看到刚才被自己点到的男生，脸红的像煮熟的虾米，耳朵都快变成紫色了。这才反应过来，自己是不是一不小心就点了个脸皮薄的孩子，伤害了这位同学的自尊心。

于是下课后，他好心的留下堂本刚，想开导开导。

 

 

 

“同学，你叫什么名字？”

低沉的嗓音，此刻在空旷的教室里被附加了魔力。堂本光一推了下眼镜，就是堂本刚喜欢的那种推法。

 

“堂本……刚”  
男孩子红着脸小声回答。

 

“你是哪个班的?”

诶呦呵，还遇上本家孩子了。

 

 

“………………”  
不能出卖高桥，虽然他很烦。

 

 

“嗯?怎么不说话？”

堂本光一努力收起自己一贯的扑克脸和瞪人眼，想显得和蔼可亲一点。

 

 

“老师……其实我是来旁听的。”

 

 

这回轮到堂本光一哑了声。

“啊——这样吗，是我们专业其他班的吗？没事，你别紧张，我就是随口问问。”

管他哪个专业，先把近乎套上再说。

 

 

“老师，我是艺传的学生”

声音倒是比刚才大了一点，但两只手都拽着外套的边角不放，虎口都攥红了。堂本光一也只当他是和老师讲话紧张，完全没有放在心上。  
原来是艺传的学生啊……  
嗯嗯嗯？艺传的？！

 

这就是真的…哑口无言了。

小概率的事情还就真让自己遇上了，今早出门自己家楼下的梅花树上有只喜鹊来着，喜上眉梢吗？虽然还没到梅花开的季节。

 

 

“老师，您不问我为什么来听您的课吗？”

男孩子突然很正式的问他，说完这句话便咬紧了牙关。本来就圆圆的脸颊，又突出了一下。

 

 

“啊，是，确实呢，很少见艺传的学生来听工科的课啊……”

该不会正巧碰上了一个个性的孩子了吧。

 

 

不过他确实猜中了，来上课的理由有够个性——

“因为…我喜欢老师啊！”

 

 

说完这句话之后，脸红红的男孩子就一溜烟跑出了教室。只留下堂本光一一个人，和空气面面相觑。

 

 

就在堂本光一快和空气看对眼的时候，门口探进长濑老师的半张脸——

“我怎么听到好像有学生吼你？”

 

“嗯？啊…咳咳……没事，走吧，等我一下。”

 

 

 

收好自己的讲义，堂本光一才算是回神了。周一一大早，自己竟然被一个小毛孩表白了，可是怎么回事，他还觉得心情很好。

可能是因为那个男孩子太可爱了吧。

 

 

 

他不知道，就在自己和长濑一起去开会的时候，堂本刚正好疯跑回寝室，一头闷在被子里，舍友东拉西扯也不出来。只给高桥丢下一句，以后堂本老师的课我再也不去了！

 

 

 

这两天还怪有灵感的  
感谢看到这里的你  
比心 ❤(*´ڡ`●)


End file.
